How to like Ice Cream
by Daddy Lody
Summary: Yesung & Ryeowook / Friendship / Romance / Family / T / "itu cara supaya kau suka ice cream.." / Just read by yourself / maybe its failed /


by : Lody Kwon

Cats : Yesung & Ryeowook

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

Summary : "itu cara bagaimana kau menyukai ice cream"

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Yesung terdiam diberanda kamar, menatap langit malam indah dengan bintang bintang yang bersinar. Sudah lama Yesung tak berada diberanda itu sejak dia pindah dari dorm dan memilih tinggal di apartement.

"ahh…" Yesung terkejut saat merasakan seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang dan menyandarkan hampir seluruh berat tubuhnya pada punggung Yesung.

"hyungie…" lirih namja yang kini menggelayut manja dipunggung Yesung. Ryeowook

"apa kau selalu pulang selarut ini…?" Yesung mendekap kedua tangan yang melingkar erat dibadannya.

"aku harus berlatih untuk drama musicalku hyung…. aku ingin menampilkan yang terbaik…." Jawaban pelan dari Wookie membuat yesung tersenyum tipis.

"ingin menampilkan yang terbaik atau kau memang ingin lebih lama bersama Luna…?" kata Yesung acuh tak acuh membuat Wookie seketika melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyuung….." rengek Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yesung hanya terdiam dan berusaha menahan senyumnya. Dia tau jika Wookie akan seperti itu jika Yesung berkata demikian. Yesung tau jika Wookie memang harus berlatih, bukannya ingin lebih lama bersama dengan yeoja lain. Yesung hanya ingin menggoda Wookie, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Karena menurut Yesung, Wookie terlihat begitu manis saat dia cemberut.

"hyung…." wookie mengguncang lengan Yesung membuat Yesung menolehkan wajahnya.

"hmm…" jawab Yesung masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"kau percaya padaku kan…? Aku tak seperti itu…." rengek Wookie masih mengguncang lengan Yesung " jika saja ada pilihan, aku akan lebih memilih bermain drama musical denganmu… berlatih sampai larut malam pun aku mau…."

"ne…" jawab Yesung singkat membuat Wookie nyaris menangis,

"Hyungie…. kau sungguh berfikir seperti itu ya…?" lirih Wookie menundukan wajahnya.

Yesung melirik sejenak mendapati wookie menatap tanah, membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar, kekasihnya sungguh tak berubah. Tetap manja dan terlihat sangat manis, membuatnya semakin cinta.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung pelan.

"uhm…"

'CHU'

Satu kecupan dibibir Wookie tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara bahkan menjawab panggilan Yesung padanya.

"Aku percaya padamu… selalu percaya padamu, dan akan tetap mempercayaimu…. Karena aku mencintaimu…" kata Yesung menatap lembut iris mata coklat caramel Wookie.

"kenapa kau suka sekali menggodaku…? Hmm…?" Wookie masih saja cemberut walau pada Yesung membuat Yesung kini terkekeh.

"Chagiya…. Kau tau, kau sangat manis jika seperti ini…." Yesung menarik hidung Wookie membuat wajah Wookie merona.

"berhenti merayuku…"

"hehe…. Ini sudah malam, tidurlah…" yesung mengusap rambut Wookie lembut.

"aku ingin tidur dipelukanmu…" jawab Wookie singkat menatap Yesung.

"Huuh…?" Yesung menaikan sebelah alisnya dan hanya mendapati anggukan dari Wookie. "kemari…" Yesung menarik pelan tubuh Wookie untuk duduk dan menyandarkan Wookie dalam dekapanya.

Yesung kembali menatap langit, dan tersenyum tipis.

"kenapa kau tersenyum…?"

"Ehh…. Wookie, kukira kau sudah tertidur, kenapa masih bangun…?" yesung menatap wajah lelah sang kekasih.

"aku belum bisa tertidur…. Hmm, hyung kenapa kau menatap langit dan tersenyum…? Kenapa kau tetap saja aneh… huh…?" Wookie kembali menegakkan badannya dan menatap Yesung.

"ne, aku tersenyum karena aku bangga…."Jawab yesung masih tersenyum membuat matanya menghilang.

"bangga…?"

"hmm…" angguk yesung. "saat aku berada disini sendiri dan menatap langit, bintang bintang itu terlihat sangat bersinar… tapi ketika kau ada disini bersamaku…. Semua sinar bintang itu memmudar, semua sinar bintang itu kalah oleh sinar matamu…"

"dasar hyungie…" Wookie tersenyum dan kembali menyandar didada Yesung.

"wookie baby…"

"hmm…" gumam Wookie sebagai jawaban.

"apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita makan ice cream malam- malam begini….?" Tanya yesung membuat alis Wookie saling bertaut.

"maksud hyung…?" Tanya Wookie bingung.

"tadi kukira kau tak ada jadwal berlatih, aku kemari dan membawa ice cream untukmu, tapi hyukie bilang jika jadwalmu berubah untuk minggu ini… dan ternyata kau baru pulang selarut ini…." Kata Yesung terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan.

"dimana ice creamnya…?" Tanya Wookie pada Yesung.

"di refrigator… jika sudah malam begini tak mungkin kita makan ice cream…."

"boleh kuminta ice creamku…?" Tanya Wookie memasang puppy eyesnya.

"chagiya, ini sudah malam, kau bisa sakit jika makan ice cream malam malam…" tolak Yesung menggelengkan kepala.

"jika aku sakit, aku bisa seharian dirumah, tak perlu berlatih, dan aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama kekasihku ini…" kata wookie membelai pipi Yesung membuat yesung menggeleng.

"kau ini…"

"ayo ambil ice creamnya…. " bujuk Wookie membuat Yesung mau tak mau beranjak dari duduknya dan segera masuk kedalam rumah.

Tak sampai 10 menit Yesung kembali dengan 1 cup blueberry mints ice cream dan secangkir coffee cram ditangannya.

"ini ice cream untuk kekasihku…" Yesung menyerahkan ice cream pada Wookie seraya mencium kepala wookie.

"hmm… blueberry mint…." Kata Wookie bersemangat melihat ice cream favoritnya.

"cepat habiskan, lalu tidur…." Yesung menyesap pelan coffee creamnya.

"kau ini suka sekali menyuruhku tidur hyung…. aku belum ngantuk, lagipula sangat jarang aku bisa makan ice cream malam begini, apalagi sejak kau keluar dari dorm…." Kata Wookie masih tetap menikmati sendok demi sendok ice creamnya.

" itu bagus, jadi kau tak akan sakit karena makan ice cream malam malam…"

"hyungie mau…?" Wookie menyodorkan sesendok ice cream didepan mulut Yesung.

"anniya, aku tak begitu suka ice cream, kau tau itu kan…?" tolak Yesung menyingkirkan sendok didepannya.

"ice cream itu enak hyung…." bujuk Wookie.

Sejak dulu dari awal Yesung dan Wookie berpacaran, memang Yesung tak suka ice cream. Meski wookie selalu membujuknya tetap saja Yesung akan menolaknya. Tak jarang dari hal sepele seperti itu, membuat Wookie kesal dan akhirnya marah pada Yesung.

"anniya, chagiya… aku punya coffee cream…." Yesung mengangkat cangkir coffee nya.

"lihat ini…. " kata Wookie seraya menyuap ice cream dalam mulutnya "ini enak hyung…" katanya membuat yesung hanya tersenyum.

"aku tau, karena itu kau menyukainya kan…."

"Hyung…."

"hmmm…"

'CHU'

Seakan balas dendam atas ciuman Yesung beberapa menit yang lalu, Wookie mencium bibir Yesung tanpa sungkan. Meski awalnya hanya sekedar ciuman namun pada akhirnya Yesung menyerah dan membalas ciuman Wookie. Yesung bahkan bisa merasakan manisnya blueberry mint dilidah Wookie.

"bagaimana rasanya …?" Tanya wookie setelah melepas ciumannya.

"manis blueberry…." Jawab Yesung.

"kau suka…?"

"tidak mungkin aku tak menyukainya, bahkan tanpa rasa manis blueberry, aku akan tetap menyukainya… menyukai bibirmu…." Yesung menatap Wookie dan mengusap sisa ice cream disudut bibir Wookie dengan ibu jarinya.

"itu cara bagaimana kau bisa menyukai ice cream…" Wookie tersenyum, semburat merah terlihat dikedua pipinya, sangat manis dimata yesung.

"apa aku harus berpura-pura tak menyukai ice cream untuk mendapat ciuman seperti itu lagi darimu…? Hmm…?" Yesung mengangkat alisnya menggoda Wookie.

"Anniya…. Kau hanya perlu memintanya dariku…." Wookie mengedipkan matanya genit.

"jika begitu…. Beri aku lagi…." Lirih Yesung menarik tubuh wookie mendekat kearahnya "aku menginginkannya lagi…."

"Tidurlah di dorm bersamaku malam ini dan kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih…" *wink*

.

.

END

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, iseng saat luang dan menghasilkan cerita yang tidak jelas dan boring….

Miandhe…

*BOW*


End file.
